


Home Is Where The Heartbreak Is

by acciowonder



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowonder/pseuds/acciowonder
Summary: Betty is back home after six months of living in New York, away from him. But now she's back in town and everything is the same...or is it?





	Home Is Where The Heartbreak Is

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this chapter is kind of a mess. But this is just the beginning. I promise things will get more in depth soon enough. I hope you enjoy!   
> Flashbacks in these chapters are between these "~"

The air still smelled the same; like summer love and roses. It was cliché, but it was the only way Betty knew how to explain it.   
She had never expected to be coming back to Riverdale so soon. After Hiram Lodge had bought the paper that her parents owned things had began going downhill almost immediately. They had moved away almost a month later, to New York.   
There were some things that she would miss, she knew. Like her best friends Cheryl and Veronica. But there were other things that she wouldn’t miss as much; like the Southside Serpent, Sweet Pea, otherwise known as her ex.   
She decided that it would be good for her to move away from him. She could find a new, fresh start in New York. One without memories of him. 

But Veronica had found a way to restore some things back to normal and she had started with the paper. When Ronnie had called Betty the night she had gotten the paper back from her father, she sounded so excited and happy for her that Betty couldn’t even find herself worrying or being scared of coming back to Riverdale. All she could think about was how much she wanted to see Veronica and Cheryl.   
That night, the Coopers packed up and started their ride back to Riverdale the next morning. Bright and early. They couldn’t wait to be back to normal. This was where they belonged. 

Now that they were finally back in town though, the sudden realization that there were more than just Cheryl and Veronica here was hitting Betty full force. Every time that they passed a pedestrian walking on the sidewalk, she saw similarities in them to Sweet Pea. There were a few times she could have sworn she even saw him, Serpent Jacket and all. Her parents were gleaming though; pointing out some little places they had missed the most.   
When they passed Pop’s, she felt home. 

Another ‘as luck would have it’ thing was their old house was still up for sale. They moved back in with comfort and ease, already knowing where each and every room was. When Betty went into her old bedroom, she felt all the air run out of her all at once. 

~ It was two in the morning when Betty woke up to the sound of faint tapping on her window. Her immediate response was to jump up, all possibilities of who might be at her window this late at night came rushing to her.   
She was relieved when she saw the familiar face of Sweet Pea staring back at her. He gave her a little smirk in question and she slowly got out of bed and opened the window. “What are you doing here?” She didn’t mean to sound so angry, she wasn’t, of course. But she was more fearful of her parents hearing them and deciding to come check it out.   
He crawled into her window gracefully and with ease and just chuckled before giving her a quick kiss. “I just wanted to see you.”   
Betty’s mind was a total blank when she was around him and it only got worse when his lips were on hers. “You could probably stay for awhile.” ~

There were so many memories of him and her in this room. So many secret, whispering late night conversations. So many trying not to laugh too loud moments, too many trying not to scream moments.   
Right now as she stood in the doorway she could have sworn she could see him standing by her window. She couldn’t tell if she was about to cry or smile but she didn’t stick around to find out. 

After she brought up the rest of her boxes she only had one thing left to do. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she brought up the first contact in her favorites and typed out a quick message. 

To: Ronnie 

(Is Cheryl with you? Can I come over?)

Veronica texted back almost immediately. 

To: Betty 

(Cheryl’s on her way over right now. See you soon, girlie!) 

~~

Betty knew how to get to Veronica’s quicker than anyone else. She had found a few shortcuts and she remembered all of them by heart. She was there in less than five minutes.   
She didn’t even have time to knock twice before the door was thrown open, revealing Veronica with the brightest smile Betty had ever seen her wear. Ronnie squealed excitedly and drew her into a tight hug.   
Betty hadn’t even realized how much she missed her until this moment. She buried her face into her shoulder and stayed there for what seemed a little short from forever. They pulled apart when Cheryl joined the hug without announcing herself, sending a little jolt of shock through both of them. Betty turned around to greet her excitedly but stopped short, her eyes pausing on the pink-haired girl that stood beside her. Toni Topaz, one of Sweet Pea’s friends.   
The mood in the room shifted almost immediately. 

 

~ It was the kind of cold outside that was bearable enough to eat lunch outside in still. Cheryl, Veronica, and Betty had a table to themselves all the time. With Cheryl and Veronica’s HBIC status, they could get anything they wanted. That was one of the many perks of being best friends with them.   
They had been asking questions about Betty’s night with Sweet Pea all morning and it was going long into lunch. Cheryl sighed, shifted in her seat a little, and nervously cleared her throat, “So, now that you’re dating that hunk Sweet Pea….do you think you could set me up with his friend?”   
Betty tried to look anywhere but at them now. She could feel a slight blush rising on her cheeks. “I’m not dating him….at least, I don’t think he sees it at that. It’s just for fun or something. But what friend are you talking about?”   
Cheryl smirked in a visibly giddy way and took a sip of her milk. “Toni Topaz.”   
Veronica choked a little, “You two would be so cute, holy fuck.”   
Betty nodded in agreement. “I’ll see what I can do. But I think you could just talk to her. I mean, you’re Cheryl Blossom. You can do anything and have anything you want. I highly doubt you need my help.” ~

They had been off-and-on for awhile but when Betty had left, they were off again. She hadn’t suspected to see them together again. But here she was, with her. “Toni!” She finally broke the awkward silence, bringing both of them into a tight hug. She could act like Toni Topaz wasn’t there the night that everything had gone to shit. Not everything needed to be associated with him in this exact moment.   
Once the hug was over – a lot quicker than her and Veronica’s – they were all smiling again. In all honesty, she had missed Toni too. She had missed them together.   
Betty kept the smile on her face and took a deep, subtle breath.   
She was definitely home.


End file.
